funcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Fun Community
Fun Community is a Pokémon Online server that has existed since July 16, 2011, 15:35:53 GMT+2. It had a downtime of about nine months in 2013 and 2014 because of community drama that caused a collapse on August 16, 2013. The server was restarted on June 9, 2014, and has still existed ever since. This page will discuss Fun Community in the past; its existence from 2011 to the death in 2013. History The server history will be listed here later, divided in several periods. Pre-history I (16/7/2011 - 29/8/2011) When the server was first started, by Leon (back then called Angry Birds), it was called Pokémon Tierless. The server had no tiers because Leon hated tiers, and he looked for other tier haters. The first person to enter was Zoroark. He offered help and quickly got admin auth to cooperate with Leon. Leon also got an RL friend of his, Swad, on the server, who got mod auth. Later the server got another administrator, who was Akemi (back then called B.B.). Also, a user called IT'S OVER 1 MILYUN came, and he had some influence on the server with his ideas. He also brought a lot of new people to the server, including Daniel, who would later become a very important person for the server. MILYUN got mod auth. However, MILYUN did not get along well with Zoroark, and vice versa. On July 17, this caused a huge chat war when MILYUN got admin and Zoroark was lowered to mod because he wasn't good enough for high auth, especially due to behavior. Everyone yelled at Leon to ban Zoroark, because he was misbehaving a lot and MILYUN seemed a lot more proper and reasonable. Leon had no idea what to do with the chat war until he eventually chose to ban Zoroark, which made the server peaceful again. Akemi was also banned because she sided with Zoroark. On that same day, MILYUN told Leon to change the server name to Tierless Community and Leon then changed the name. gap Daniel, MidPoint and Yoshi Oak adminned on unknown dates from this day to the end of this period. Also, people might have been modded on unknown dates. The dates are unknown because there are no written sources from this period. gap On August 2, MILYUN and Akemi were both banned. They had been fighting a lot because of absolutely not getting along, and it often messed up the mainchat. From that day, until August 29, Leon was on vacation, and there was no backup due to hosting failure, so the server was mostly down. People hanged around on MILYUN's server, League of Masters. Once Leon got back from vacation, he gave up on the tier hating and finding other haters and decided to make his own tiers, and give the server them. On August 29, the server finally got tiers, and on an admin called Yoshi Oak's request, the server name was changed to Fun Community. This would remain the server name until much, much later. Pre-history II (29/8/2011 – 27/9/2011) [content needed] Cluie period (27/9/2011 – 14/12/2011) [content needed] Post-Cluie peace period (14/12/2011 – 7/4/2012) [content needed] New auths period (7/4/2012 – 9/7/2012) [content needed] Betaspeak and troll period (9/7/2012 - 3/8/2012) [content needed] Pearl enemy period (3/8/2012 – 21/10/2012) [content needed] Mod tryouts new auths period (21/10/2012 – 23/11/2012) [content needed] Post-Swad peace period (23/11/2012 – 26/1/2013) [content needed] Post-Marisa period (26/1/2013 – 14/2/2013) [content needed] Post-Alice peace period I (14/2/2013 – 4/4/2013) [content needed] Return of Alice and Swad period (4/4/2013 – 17/5/2013) [content needed] Post-Alice peace period II (17/5/2013 – 24/7/2013) [content needed] The Collapse (24/7/2013 - 27/7/2013) [content needed]